Vs. Leavanny
Vs. Leavanny is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/4/2019. Story Ian and Burgh stand on opposite sides of a dirt battlefield, with trees surrounding the area. Rui, Axew, Iris, Cilan, Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto sit off to the side. Cilan: This will probably be Ian’s toughest battle yet. Iris: What are you talking about? He can win easily! Rui: (Scoffs) Without Victini? Wyatt: Oh yeah. That thing was a bit of a powerhouse. Cilan: It’s more than that. Burgh is a Bug type specialist, which will be strong against Snivy as a Grass type. So unless Tepig can dish out some major wins, he’ll struggle towards the end. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Burgh: Let us see how you handle the magnificence of my Bug types! Dwebble! Burgh throws a Pokéball, choosing Dwebble. The rock on its back is different than the one on Cilan’s. Dwebble: Dweb! Rui: (Sighs with relief) Good, it’s a Dwebble. Rosa: How does that help him? Cilan: Dwebble is part Rock, which means that Oshawott’s Water attacks will be super effective against it. The match won’t solely rely on Tepig. Ian: Oshawott! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: (Heroically) Osha! Ian: Start with Water Gun! Burgh: Dodge it, and use X-Scissor! Oshawott spews Water Gun, which Dwebble dodges with ease as it shoots forward. It swings its pincers in an X pattern, releasing crimson energy that slams into Oshawott. Oshawott tumbles back, getting back to his feet. Iris: That was fast! Burgh: The rock on Dwebble’s back was designed to be light weight. This makes it faster than most Dwebble. And allows us to express our power in a more artistic manner! Smack Down! Ian: Razor Shell! Dwebble forms an orange glob of energy at its mouth, as Oshawott draws his scalchop and forms a water energy blade. Dwebble fires the Smack Down and strikes Oshawott in the chest before it can swing his arm, causing an explosion. Oshawott tumbles back, the scalchop going flying across the field. Oshawott: (Distressed) Osha! Rosa: That’s not good. He can’t win if he can’t land a hit. Wyatt: Hey, this is Ian we’re talking about! I’m sure he’ll find a way! Ian: (Groans) It’s faster than us. Oshawott, use Aqua Jet! Burgh: Smack Down! Oshawott is surrounded by water as he shoots forward at Dwebble. Dwebble fires Smack Down, when Oshawott suddenly jerks to the side, dodging the Smack Down. Aqua Jet soars uncontrollably through the sky, everyone gasping in surprise. Ian: Oshawott, get it together! The Aqua Jet shoots up, Oshawott bumping into the ceiling. Aqua Jet fades as Oshawott falls towards the field below. Burgh: (Pointing up) Accelerate its fall! Smack Down! Cilan: This is bad! Smack Down can increase the velocity of a fall! That’ll cause Oshawott more damage than normal! Iris: Oshawott, snap out of it! Ian: Water Gun! Dwebble fires Smack Down, as Oshawott regains his senses. He fires Water Gun, canceling out Smack Down. He then uses Water Gun to slow his descent, landing right next to his scalchop. He picks it up, inspecting it for damage. Burgh: I think it’s time for our true expression! Rock Wrecker! Rosa: Oh, come on! The most powerful Rock type move?! Dwebble crosses its arms, forming a large boulder in front of it. It shoots Rock Wrecker at an extraordinary speed, freaking Oshawott out. Ian: Aqua Jet! Oshawott uses Aqua Jet, immediately veering off course and dodging the Rock Wrecker. Ian: Tackle then Razor Shell! Oshawott breaks out of Aqua Jet, dashing forward and striking Dwebble with Tackle before it can respond. Oshawott then draws Razor Shell, startling Dwebble. Burgh: X-Scissor! Razor Shell and X-Scissor collide, the two landing past each other. The Razor Shell energy fades, as Dwebble falls over defeated. Referee: Dwebble is unable to battle! The winner is Oshawott! Oshawott: (Proudly) Oshawott! The others exhale a large breath, as if relieved. Rosa: And I thought his league matches were exhausting! Cilan: His mix of flavors never ceases to amaze me. He used the fact that Oshawott couldn’t control the Aqua Jet as a defense mechanism against that Rock Wrecker. Rui: He can turn even an imperfection into a battle tool. Burgh returns Dwebble, cackling. Burgh: Now that was a battle! I am so glad I returned in time to battle you! But now, our next move! Whirlipede! Burgh throws his Pokéball, choosing Whirlipede. Whirlipede: Whirl. (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice)'' Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent.'' Ian: Oshawott, use Water Gun! Burgh: Steamroller! Oshawott fires Water Gun, as Whirlipede rises up and spins its feelers around itself, blocking the Water Gun. It rolls forward and runs Oshawott over, defeating it. Referee: Oshawott is unable to battle! The winner is Whirlipede! Ian returns Oshawott, smiling. Ian: Great battle, Oshawott. You deserve a good rest. (Drawing a new Pokéball) Tepig! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: Tepig! Ian: Ember! Burgh: Steamroller! Tepig spews a cloud of Embers, which Whirlipede disperses with Steamroller. It then rolls after Tepig. Ian: Counter it with Rollout! Tepig runs forward, then curls up into a ball and rolls with Rollout. The two rolling Pokémon collide, pushing each other back. Wyatt: Now that was an even blow! Munna: Mu! Munna’s eyes widen, as it looks towards the exit. Munna then floats over, opening the door with Telekinesis and leaving. Wyatt: Huh? Hey Munna! Where you going?! Wyatt gets up and takes off after Munna. Iris: Should we follow him? Rosa: Eh, he’ll be fine. Burgh: Iron Defense then Steamroller! Whirlipede shimmers like iron, then rolls again with Steamroller. Tepig collides with its with Rollout, but this time is pushed back and sent flying into the air. Rui: What happened?! They were even before! Cilan: Whirlipede fortified its defense, which made Rollout weaker. Since the attack stopped after each collision, it couldn’t build up power. Ian: From there! Heat Crash! Tepig is surrounded in a sphere of yellow orange flames, as it falls towards Whirlipede. It crashes into Whirlipede, causing it to skid back. Cilan: No good. The weight difference is too great for that to do significant damage, even with a type advantage. Rui: So Tepig’s toast? Rosa: His best shot is to build up power with Rollout before striking. But at this point, that’s not happening. Ian: Tepig! Roll around the field with Rollout! Tepig runs along the edge of the field, curling up for Rollout. Burgh: Now for the art of the chase! Whirlipede, use Pursuit! Whirlipede glows black as it rolls and chases after Tepig, getting a speed boost and towering right over Tepig. Ian: Quick! Curve around and aim for the eye! Tepig rolls to the side, arching around and going to ram Whirlipede. Whirlipede takes it, being knocked onto its side. Whirlipede flails in an attempt to get up, but is stuck. Burgh: Impossible! Rui: That so looks like cheating! Ian: And Ember! Tepig leaps up, firing Ember. Whirlipede takes it, and is defeated. Referee: Whirlipede is unable to battle! The winner is Tepig! Tepig pants heavily, as Burgh returns Whirlipede. Burgh: Not bad. But now, the true artistry begins! Leavanny! Burgh throws his Pokéball, choosing Leavanny. Leavanny: Leavan! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and the final evolved form of Sewaddle. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk. Rui: Eck. The evolved form of that Sewaddle? Rosa: He’s beaten Hugh’s Leavanny before. But that doesn’t mean much with a tired Fire type. Ian: Tepig, just a little more! Use Ember! Burgh: Hyper Beam! Tepig breathes Ember, as Leavanny fires a dark magenta energy beam for Hyper Beam. Ember is broken as the Hyper Beam explodes on contact, defeating Tepig. Referee: Tepig is unable to battle! The winner is Leavanny! Iris: Now it’s just one on one. Cilan: If Snivy can’t match Leavanny, then it’s over! Ian returns Tepig, as he takes a deep breath. Ian: Okay. I choose— Victini: Victin! Ian gasps in surprise, turning towards the doorway. Victini runs in and leaps into Ian’s arms. He grabs and hugs it tightly, him elated. Ian: Victini! You, what are you doing here?! Wyatt and Munna follow them in, Wyatt rubbing his nose as if no big deal. Wyatt: Munna sensed it was near and found it. I guess the little guy wanted to travel with you more I guess. Ian: Is that true? Victini: Vic! Ian: (Grins widely) Then let’s reunite with a bang! Victini, I choose you! Ian spins back towards the field, Victini leaping out of his hands and raring to go. Wyatt and Munna joins the others. Axew: (Happily) Axew, Axew! Iris: I know! It came back! Rui: How often does that happen? Cilan: Very rarely. This is truly a glorious moment! A testament to their bond! Ian: Let’s start it strong! Quick Attack! Victini: Vic! Victini speeds forward with white energy flying behind. Burgh: (Shaking with excitement) What a display! True inspiration for my art! But for now, String Shot! Leavanny spews String Shot at the ground, trapping Victini’s feet. It tries to pull them out, then grins. It repeatedly shifts its weight to each knee, acting like it is stomping the ground. It is surrounded by fire that melts the String Shot, as it rams Leavanny with Flame Charge. Ian: And you learned Flame Charge! Let’s hit it next with Flame Burst! Burgh: Protect! Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Leavanny forms a blue barrier for Protect, blocking Flame Burst. Burgh: Now Leaf Storm! Leavanny fires a vortex of leaves, which slams into Victini and lifts it away. Ian: Use Confusion! Then Flame Charge! Victini glows blue with Confusion, forcibly expanding the eye of the Leaf Storm. Victini soars through the eye as it approaches Leavanny, being surrounded by Flame Charge and ramming it. Leavanny hits the ground, as Victini lands with grace. Ian: And Flame Burst! Burgh: (Pressured) Hyper Beam! Victini throws Flame Burst, as Leavanny fires Hyper Beam. The Flame Burst curves to circle around the Hyper Beam, its power increasing its speed. Flame Burst strikes Leavanny in the head, charring its leaf hood and defeating it. Victini takes the Hyper Beam, being blasted across the field. Ian runs forward and catches it in his arms, it still able to continue. Referee: Leavanny is unable to battle! The winner is Victini and the victor Ian! Ian: Yes! You did it! (Hugs Victini) Thank you, buddy! Victini: Vic! Burgh returns Leavanny, and joins Ian on the other side of the field. Burgh: I have lost. The way you battled with all your Pokémon was inspiring, leading me to new forms of inspiration! And so I present to you, the Insect Badge! Burgh hands Ian the Incest Badge, as he places it in his badge case. He then draws a Pokéball, tapping Victini and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes then locks, as Ian lets Victini back out. Ian: Welcome back to the group. Victini: Vic! Burgh: Now come! I must show you the artwork you inspired from our last encounter! Burgh leads the group through a gallery of Burgh’s pieces, as they stop in front of a white canvas. There a humanoid figure drawn as grey shadows reaches to pet the form of a black dragon. Iris looks miffed at this. Iris: So you used Ian for your base connecting with ''my ''Druddigon?! Burgh: Oh, no! I went with just a Dragon type in general! Nothing is more awe-inspiring than a small human reaching for a big Dragon, wouldn’t you say? Rui: Face it. You’re just not good enough for art. Iris: Say that again, I dare you! The group all head out of the gym, with Wyatt and Rosa standing off to the side. Wyatt: You guys are heading towards the next gym, right? Ian: Correct. Rosa: Then we’ll have to part ways here. I wanted to spend a bit more time in the city here before moving on. Plus I still have to have that sit-down with Morimoto and Sister Imelda. Iris: It was so great to meet you guys. Cilan: Until we meet again! The groups go off in different directions, Victini and Axew waving goodbye to Munna and Ditto. Main Events * Ian battles and beats Burgh, earning the Insect Badge. * Ian's Tepig is revealed to have learned Rollout. * Victini finds its way back to Ian, rejoining his team. * Victini is revealed to have learned Flame Charge in its absence. * Wyatt and Rosa leave the group. Characters * Ian * Burgh * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Rosa * Referee Pokémon * Oshawott (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's, recaught) * Dwebble (Burgh's) * Whirlipede (Burgh's) * Leavanny (Burgh's) * Axew (Iris') * Munna (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) Trivia * Victini's recent arc represents both N's and Ian's viewpoints on Pokémon. It being released was based off N's ideal that Pokémon that should be free of humans, while it returning to him represents Ian's ideal world of humans and Pokémon living together. * This episode is the end of the Castelia City arc. * Burgh's painting of Ian reaching for a black dragon is to resemble the Black and White games in terms of color and of meaning. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles